If You Run Away With Me Tonight
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Si Jordan Collier n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts. Kyle/Maïa


**If You Run Away With Me Tonight.**

Thème: Les 4400

Résumé: Si Jordan Collier n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts.

NB : Cette fic à été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum Bibliofics (lien dans mon profil).

Merci à Meloe pour sa relecture et ses bons conseils. (Ces fics sur Lie To Me son particulièrement géniales, je vous les conseille.)

* * *

La lourde porte de fer se referma dans un bruit sourd, marquant la fin de quinze années de captivité. L'homme fit un pas hésitant, doutant encore de la réalité de sa libération. Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, il était persuadé qu'il finirait sa vie en prison. Il ne devait sa chance qu'à l'instabilité du pouvoir, les gouvernements n'arrêtaient pas de se succéder à la tête du pays. Les politiciens pro-4400 et anti-4400 ne cessaient de se battre pour la place de gouverneur ou de président. D'un Etat à l'autre, les règles changeaient du tout au tout. Ceux qui étaient persécutés n'avaient qu'à passer dans l'Etat voisin pour être protégés… Jusqu'au prochain changement.

C'est ainsi que l'arrivée de Lee Johnston au poste de gouverneur de l'Etat de Washington avait permis à Kyle Baldwin de quitter sa cellule carcérale. Il jeta un dernier regard à cet immense bâtiment qui avait été l'unique maison qu'il ait eu lors de sa vie d'adulte. Tout ce temps perdu, une existence gâchée à cause d'un meurtre qu'un autre lui avait fait commettre. Malgré toutes ces années passées derrière les barreaux, il ne pouvait pas admettre que son corps avait commis un crime et si un innocent n'avait pas été accusé à sa place, il aurait sans doute laissé les choses suivre leur cours… Mais sa conscience l'avait empêché d'accepter qu'un autre paye pour lui. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il avait du mal à se considérer comme responsable de la mort de Jordan Collier.

Kyle se détourna de la prison et, par la même occasion, de son passé. Une page se tournait, il était temps pour lui de commencer sa nouvelle vie et de laisser derrière lui l'enfer de la geôle.

On lui avait proposé d'appeler un taxi pour le conduire en ville mais il avait décliné l'offre. Comment résister à l'envie de marcher en n'ayant pas ces hauts murs gris surmontés de barbelés pour seul horizon? C'était si bon de ne plus se sentir oppressé.

Il passa devant une voiture garée en face de la prison sans y faire attention. De toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui. Il n'y avait personne pour venir le chercher. Sa mère vivait trop loin et il ne s'était pas donné la peine de la prévenir de sa sortie, inutile de lui imposer un long voyage à son âge. Son père quant à lui était mort sept ans plus tôt dans un attentat contre le NTAC qui avait également couté la vie à sa partenaire Diana Skouris. Alors qui aurait bien pu se soucier de lui ? Il avait bien reçu du courrier pendant son incarcération mais… Entre les fanatiques exécrant les 4400, qui le félicitaient d'avoir débarrassé le monde de Jordan Collier, et les lettres passionnées de femmes désespérées, qui se cherchaient un mari par tous les moyens, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lier de nouvelles relations. Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une jolie blonde descendit de ladite voiture et l'interpela. Il la détailla avant de lui demander d'un ton froid :

« Je suis censé vous connaitre ? »

Il avait fait promettre au directeur de la prison que personne ne serait au courant de sa libération. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était bien d'être harcelé par une bande de journalistes. C'est pourquoi, il s'apprêtait à faire comprendre gentiment mais fermement à cette jeune fille qu'elle pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Cependant, elle prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

« Les gens changent tellement en quinze ans alors je ne vais pas me vexer que tu ne me reconnaisses pas. »

Il l'avait donc rencontrée avant son arrestation. Il la détailla, elle était jeune, sans doute à peine plus de 25 ans, ce qui fait qu'elle devait être une enfant quand on l'avait mis à l'ombre. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'y avait eu aucune jeune fille dans son entourage à l'époque. A moins que… Mais oui ! Il se rappelait. Elle avait été présente chaque jour de son procès et elle était venue le voir quelques fois avec sa mère mais leurs visites avaient cessé du jour au lendemain , sans explication. Il n'avait jamais su les raisons motivant ces visites ni celles qui les avaient stoppées.

« Maïa ?... Maïa Skouris ? »

Elle rit devant l'incrédulité de l'homme.

« Gagné ! Je te dépose quelque part ? » proposa-t-elle en désignant son véhicule.

Il avait toujours envie de marcher, d'un autre coté, à pied, sa seule destination possible était Seattle alors qu'avec une voiture, il pourrait s'éloigner de cette ville qui recelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais.

« Emmène-moi le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, dit-elle en souriant. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'automobile. Kyle prit place du coté passager pendant que Maïa s'installait devant le volant. Durant les premières minutes du trajet, ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme essaye d'attraper un sac en toile sur la banquette arrière.

« Hey ! Si tu regardais la route ! s'exclama-t-il.

-T'en fais pas, les voitures sont intelligentes de nos jours, le rassura-t-elle.

-Moué, grogna-t-il pas totalement convaincu. »

Les doigts de Maïa finirent par agripper le sac qu'elle déposa sur les genoux de Kyle.

« Tiens, il faut que tu te change. Ton Jean passe encore mais ta chemise laisse à désirer. Elle fera vraiment tache dans le décor. »

Il sortit un morceau de tissu gros qui avait la prétention d'être un vêtement. Les gens osaient vraiment porter ce genre de chose ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua que sa conductrice portait une robe faite dans la même matière grise et fluide. Ce devait être la dernière mode, il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'y habituer.

*_Bienvenue dans le futur_* pensa-t-il. Et il eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir passé quinze ans en ermite.

Il se décida à enfiler l'habit, histoire de passer inaperçu. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas désagréable à porter même s'il avait un peu l'impression d'être un clown. Il ne fit aucune remarque, se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'être reconnaissant envers Maïa, il se plaindrait de l'évolution de la mode plus tard.

« Il y'a aussi une glacière, si tu veux. Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer la gastronomie du service carcéral mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim. »

Comme si les paroles de Maïa l'avaient réveillé, l'estomac de Kyle se mit à gargouiller.

« Tu as tout prévu, à ce que je vois.

-J'ai triché, reconnu-t-elle en montrant sa tête. »

Il comprit qu'elle faisait référence à son don de 4400 mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contorsionna pour attraper la glacière et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait une petite bouteille de limonade et un sandwich au jambon, son préféré, ça aussi, elle avait du le _voir_.

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle. La voiture roulait. Ils n'avaient aucune destination précise. Quand Maïa commença à ressentir les effets de la fatigue, elle se gara sur le bas-côté de la route.

« Et ensuite ? voulut-elle savoir.

-Comment ça ?

-On fait quoi ? On ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment.

-C'est toi qui devrait le savoir, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Je ne sais pas _tout_. »

Elle sembla peinée et il s'en voulu. Il n'avait pas à la tenir responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il décrocha sa ceinture et descendit du véhicule pour prendre un peu l'air.

Il se sentait honteux de son attitude, de ne pas montrer un peu plus de gratitude. La vérité était qu'elle faisait parti des 4400, de ceux qui avaient ruiné sa vie. Au fond, peut-être qu'il lui en voulait. Il savait qu'il était injuste, qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais il avait en lui une amertume qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il l'entendit sortir à son tour de la voiture et venir le rejoindre. Sans la regarder, il lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il savait qui elle était :

« Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de venir ? »

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, cherchant ses mots. Elle craignait qu'il ne comprenne pas. Les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à ne plus venir le voir étaient assez égoïstes, il avait pourtant le droit de savoir.

« C'était trop dur… Au début, j'ai convaincu ma mère de te rendre visite, pour te donner de l'espoir et puis… » Sa gorge se noua et sa voix se brisa. « Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Je n'étais qu'une enfant… Je m'en veux tellement. »

Les larmes se déversèrent sans quelle ne cherche à les retenir. Quand il l'attira contre lui, elle ne résista pas, se laissant aller contre son épaule. C'était le monde à l'envers, ça aurait dû être à elle de le soutenir.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-C'est rien. C'est fini maintenant. »

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en la serrant contre lui. Quand elle se fut calmée, il lui proposa de reprendre la route.

« On ne sait toujours pas où on va, lui rappela-t-elle en essuyant les dernières larmes qui s'attardaient sur ses joues.

-On verra bien où on atterrira. On saura que c'est le bon endroit en y tombant dessus.

-Très bien. Tu veux conduire ? lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant les clefs. »

L'homme regarda le tableau de bord avec toutes ces touches dont il ignorait la fonction. Il déclina l'offre en grimaçant.

« Petit joueur ! »

C'est dans une atmosphère plus détendue qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin. Maïa se fit un devoir de lui raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé d'intéressant durant les 15 dernières années. Dieu sait que les nouvelles avaient parfois du mal à passer les murs d'une prison.

Les kilomètres défilaient tandis que le jour déclinait. Ils songeaient à se trouver un lieu où dormir quand la jeune femme remarqua une sorte d'ilot de lumière. Immédiatement, elle braqua le volant pour la plus grande frayeur de son compagnon qui s'agrippa à la poignée de la portière.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu veux nous tuer ! s'écria-t-il.

- Détends-toi. Je crois que cet endroit est parfait pour toi. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des lumières, il se rendit compte de ce qu'elles étaient.

« C'est une blague ? Rassure-moi Maïa, tu ne comptes pas réellement aller là-bas ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, s'engagea sur le parking et se gara à coté d'une ribambelle d'autres voitures.

« Je suis trop vieux pour ça ! Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans une fête foraine !

-Ne sois pas aussi catégorique. Je ne te demande pas de monter sur les attractions, juste de te laisser aller. Franchement, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as eu droit à un vrai moment de détente ? »

Bonne question. Ce qui était sûr c'est que cela remontait à bien avant son incarcération. Depuis qu'il était sortit du coma, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'occasions de prendre un peu de bon temps. A bien y réfléchir, la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti bien c'était le soir où ? Shawn avait été enlevé. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la pensée de cette soirée. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la nostalgie… Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il y avait trop de regrets et de mauvais souvenirs dans son passé pour qu'il puisse se permettre de s'y appesantir. Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant. C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'il se résigna à suivre Maïa, comprenant qu'il n'était pas en mesure de la faire changer d'avis.

Kyle s'étonna de voir que la fête foraine n'était pas bien différente de la dernière dont il se souvenait. Certes les différents manèges étaient plus évolués qu'à son époque mais dans l'ensemble, l'univers restait le même. C'était comme une bille hors du temps, sur laquelle les années passaient sans vraiment la changer. Il y avait toujours une grande roue, des montagnes russes, un palais du rien et l'indémodable train fantôme. Et alors, lui qui hier encore croyait ne plus jamais avoir de raison de sourire, se surprit à rire, perdu au cœur de cette foule d'adolescents.

Maïa et Kyle marchèrent dans l'allée centrale, s'arrêtant parfois devant les stands où des jeunes hommes éperdus d'amour tentaient, souvent en vain, de gagner une peluche ridicule pour leur petite amie du moment. Ils grignotèrent des hot-dogs, des frites et finirent par une barbe-à-papa. Et plus important que tout, l'espace de quelques minutes, ils oublièrent qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre et le monde qui allait de plus en plus mal.

Bercés par la musique country que crachaient les hauts parleurs, ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre la route. Au moment où ils passaient au niveau de la dernière attraction, une mélodie différente s'éleva. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait cette chanson mais les premières notes leur donnèrent envie d'en entendre un peu plus et ils ralentirent leur allure. Le chanteur commença à chanter doucement.

"_When you walked into the bar  
like a stolen star with a scar on your heart  
I knew I'd do anything for you"_

Au bout de quelques secondes, il lâcha sa voix sur une phrase qui interpella Maïa :

"_If you run away with me tonight…" _

Une idée se forma dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Une idée totalement folle mais contre laquelle elle n'avait aucune envie de lutter.

« Et si… »

Elle hésita à aller jusqu'au bout, craignant la réaction de son compagnon. Elle finit par oser pourtant, reprenant presque les paroles de la chanson :

« Tu t'enfuis avec moi ce soir ?

-Où ?

-J'en sais rien. A Paris, à Londres… N'importe où. »

Presque tous les 4400 étaient revenus aux Etats-Unis et même si la plupart vivaient à Seattle, il y en avait dans tout le pays. C'est pour cette raison que les troubles qui agitaient le nouveau-monde épargnaient l'Europe.

« C'est de la folie, objecta-t-il.

-Je sais. Et alors ?

-Ok, je te suis. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement et sourirent, conscient qu'ils étaient sur le point de prendre le tournant le plus radical de leur vie mais convaincus que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Parce qu'après tout, dans ce monde de fous, le plus déraisonnable aurait été de garder la raison.

Ils reprirent la route, avec un but cette fois : s'enfuir. Fuir tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus supporter, fuir ce qui les empêchait de vivre. Fuir. Ils laissaient les 4400 et le meurtrier de Jordan Collier derrière eux. Désormais, ils ne souhaitaient rien d'autre qu'être juste Maïa et Kyle.

Fin.

La chanson qui inspire son idée à Maïa et dont le titre est extrait est _Partners in Crime_ de _Poets & Pornstars_, je vous la recommande !


End file.
